


When the Sun Rises

by sayonaraearthling



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week (2016) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Suga is a lil shit but what else is new, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonaraearthling/pseuds/sayonaraearthling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara has never been one to follow the traditions of his tribe. However, years later, he's eternally grateful that they've been set in place.</p>
<p>Of course he wouldn't be Suga if he did things a little unorthodox.</p>
<p>Kageyama Rare Pair Week // Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> I should say this now, thank you so much to the creators of Kageyama Rare Pair week, I know I didn't do all of the prompts (because I'm a piece of shit) but it really was a pleasure to take part in this and see other's works for this event as well. I hope to see this come back next year, thank you so much!!

Sugawara grins as his feet gracefully glide along the iced surface beneath him, narrowly dodging the sharp chunks of ice being propelled toward him at an almost neck-breaking speed.

Manipulating the ice at his feet into water he zig zags sharply through Tobio’s parried blows, swiftly closing the distance between them.

Attempting to keep their distance Kageyama solidifies the water surrounding his arms to ice, making them thin and sharp enough to cut through his skin easily. The action brings a small smirk to Koushi’s face. _As expected of Tobio, fast and unpredictable._

Sweat drips off his face as Suga drops to his knees and bends his torso back, limboing Kageyama’s blow with practiced effort. Getting back up on his feet the ash blond hurls an ice spear towards his kouhai in an effort to slow him down. It does the trick as Tobio has to let the water surrounding one of his arms drop just to stop the deadly strike. Koushi may not be able to become one with the water and move as fluidly as well as Tobio can, but his strikes are steady and powerful and should not be underestimated.

He can see the mixed look of astonishment and admiration in Tobio’s stormy eyes as he takes advantage of his decreased defense. Drawing a large amount of water from the two fountains beside them Suga sends the water forward with a loud ‘whoosh’.

As expected the raven cuts through it easily, unknowingly falling for Suga’s trap.

Quickly closing the distance between them they trade blows but never once landing a solid concrete hit. They tiptoe around each other, with practiced steps. The fight becomes a dance, both parties manipulating the water around them with ease as if it were another limb. Kageyama manages to clip Sugawara’s side sending him staggering back a few steps but he steadies himself before Tobio can use it to his advantage.

Koushi rushes in again, a thin string of water clasped in his hand. He whips around, ready to strike before his wrist is encircled by a larger, more tanned hand. A harsh kick is sent to the back of his knees making them buckle and causing him to lose his balance. Koushi only has a split second to realize he’s been bested as Tobio sends him flying off his feet and down the stairs of the training arena onto his back with a blow to his stomach.

Coughs rack his body as his lungs burn from having the air knocked out of them, thankfully the air is so cold the burn is settled quickly. Through squinted eyes he watches as Tobio frantically rushes down the stairs, calling his name.

“Sugawara-san! Are you okay?” The former asks, helping Koushi sit up. “Sorry about that, I didn’t think I had put so much force behind it.”

“How many times have I told you that you don’t have to address me so formally anymore?” Suga chides, _definitely not_ staring at Tobio’s toned biceps. He admits he might have been _a little_ distracted during their fight.

“Sorry… Koushi.” Suga lets out a loud laugh at the blush dusting Kageyama’s cheeks, giving them a soft pat as he brings himself to his feet.

“That’s more like it.” Tobio gets up from his knees, following him closely behind as they go to grab their fur coats. Now that the sweat is beginning to dry the cold was starting to nip at Suga’s skin.

Sugawara has half a mind to indulge himself by patting Kageyama’s behind but he holds himself back, knowing he’s flustered the younger boy enough for one evening.

As they’re pulling on their coats Suga nearly startles when he hears Kageyama gasp. Turning back to the other he’s slightly put off by the look of horror on his face.

“What is it, Tobio?” He asks with a tilt to his head, adjusting his hood.

Almost like he’s too afraid to speak Kageyama doesn’t say a word – but his mouth is hung open like he wants to – and instead raises a finger to Sugawara’s neck.

A grey eyebrow raises in confusion as he touches a hand to his neck, expecting some sort a scratch Kageyama might’ve given him during the spar but he’s met with nothing. No bruise, no scar, _nothing._

Brown eyes widen.

Almost desperately he grasps at his neck before turning his way this way and that, hoping that it’s lying on floor somewhere.

His betrothal necklace is missing.

He sends Tobio what can only imagine is a distressed look, one that is met with stormy, dilated eyes full of guilt and regret. Despite his neck being bare, the feeling of his throat constricting never leaves him.

Koushi twists, scanning the perimeter – for once wishing that everything wasn’t so blue – his mind running a mile a minute. Obviously the necklace had been knocked off while they were fighting but _when_? Had it been when Tobio knocked him out of the arena? When he dropped to his knees to avoid that broad cross? It could have happened a number of different ways, none of which helping settle Suga’s mind in the slightest.

Kageyama’s firm grip on his shoulder snaps him out of his haze and grounds him back to reality.

“It should be around here somewhere, we should start searching.” His partner gives him a reassuring squeeze before turning to search where Koushi had previously fell.

The blond is vaguely aware that he’s gaping at the younger boy because _since when did he take leadership so easily?_ Casting a glance over Tobio, he makes his way over to the fountains to begin his search.

It’s when the sun is low in the sky and the entire tribe reflects a warm orange glow that Koushi begins to lose hope.

His footsteps feel heavy and his heart arches beneath his clothes as he walks over to Tobio – who is still looking up under every nook and cranny. Hearing the distinct sound of Koushi’s boots drawing closer to him Kageyama raises himself from the ground to meet his eyes, or at least try to. He hasn’t seen the other look this for a long time, his shoulders slumped and his thick eyebrows shaking with an effort not to show his distress.

He’s desperate, desperate to say something, anything to make Koushi to stop making that face, as if the world is going to end. He can fix this somehow, he knows he can… but would it really be possible?

“I can… I can make you a new one, a better one.” He starts, a chill running through them when Suga gives him an unreadable look. “One that isn’t something shitty I made when I was fourteen! Koushi-!”

“I don’t want a new one!” Kageyama flinches at the shrill tone Suga shouts at, and when he looks closer there are cracks in the ice at his feet. “I loved that one because it was made with your utmost feelings, I don’t care what it looked like! Another one just to replace it just won’t be the same!”

In his anger – as he tends to do often – Koushi doesn’t realize he’s using his water bending until the fountain he was standing by begins to leak from the cracks he unintentionally made in his tirade.

Taking a step back, the older boy forces himself to regain his composure, hot breathes of air coming out as small white wisps that vanish into the atmosphere.

“Koushi…” He calls, trying to get his fiancé’s attention. “You should go home.”

“How can you-!”

“I’m the one who lost it, so I’ll stay here and look for it. It’ll get dark soon and I know your tired so just… just lay down and I’ll look for it here.” He stumbles out, trying to find the right words t say.

Koushi has no option but to agree, he knows that steeled look in his partner’s eyes, the look that says this is his decision and he won’t change his mind. Tobio is stubborn like that, something that won’t ever change. So with a bitter feeling in his throat Suga goes to give Tobio a peck on his cheek before leaving the sparring grounds to head back to his – their home.

Sleep that night doesn’t come easy for Koushi that night. He spends the first hour by himself pacing about their small abode, watching as the sun gets lower and lower without any sign of Tobio’s appearance.

Several times he finds himself touching neck, remembering the necklace that had donned it for years. He still remembers when Kageyama first gave it to him, Koushi being the only one to notice the blood seeping into his gloves that night when his junior snuck out to train as usual. Sitting the younger boy down and coaxing him into taking off his gloves, astonished by the number of scrapes and cuts decorating the boy’s hands. The way Tobio’s hands shook as he healed them properly before questioning him on how he got so many numerous injuries.

Tobio may be stubborn but when it came to situations like these Sugawara wouldn’t let it go so easily.

To say the least the last thing he was expecting was the raven to pull out a poorly carved betrothal necklace, and Koushi put two and two together. However when Tobio bowed, hands stretched out present the necklace to him Sugawara all but gawked at him.

This boy in front of him, a prodigy at water bending and charmingly awkward had feelings for him. A faint heat swelled in his stomach as he reached out to touch it, the warmth spreading through his body, making him feel warmer than he had ever been before. Wordlessly he pulled the former into a crushing hug, tears in the corner of his eyes as nuzzled into Tobio’s hair murmuring an acceptance.

It’s at the crack of dawn when Koushi hears footsteps approaching their home and Kageyama returns, his body shivering from the cold and dark bags hanging from up under his eyes, he looks no worse for wear and Koushi is sure he looks the same after not getting a wink of sleep.

When his finace brandishes his necklace from his coat, with a small triumphant smile on his face, Koushi rushes up to him to plant kisses all over his face.

“How did you even-!” Suga cuts himself off in his excitement, “No wait, I don’t need to know, thank you so much Tobio.”

“I-It was the least I could do… Koushi” Tobio stammers.

“Look at you being so mature, it’s almost like you weren’t wrestling a tiger-seal for stealing your fish the other day!” Koushi teases, punching him in the shoulder (Kageyama’s learned to get used to them now).

Taking the necklace from the taller boy’s hands he places it back around his neck where it should be, a rush of happiness flowing through him at the familiar weight of it.

“Oh! Before you sit down I have a surprise for you too.” Koushi all but rushes towards the project he spent all night working on, flinching slightly when the cuts on his hands sting.

“Koushi, your hands…!”

“Yeah, as it turns out I’m not too great at this either but…” Suga pauses, his face feeling unnaturally warm in the coldness of their home. He makes sure he has Kageyama’s full attention as he shows him what he’s been working on all night long.

“Koushi, this is…”

“Yup, I made you a betrothal necklace too. I figured if you couldn’t find mine I could pour my feelings into this and give it to you as a thanks for loving me.” If Kageyama notices how nervous he is he doesn’t voice it, distracted by the 100 watt smile he gives him, and despite how much his hands are shaking, he’s the happiest man in the world right now. “So Kageyama Tobio, will you marry me?”

“I thought that’s what we were doing already.” Kageyama blurts out thoughtlessly as he accepts the necklace, his lips sticking out in a pout that Koushi finds too adorable.

“Look at you, when did you become so cheeky?” Suga chirps, this time he doesn’t stop himself from pinching at Tobio’s behind, letting out a boisterous laugh at the squeak he receives.

“It looks good on you! _” It really does_ , Suga thinks to himself.

Neither of them are good at carving stone but it’s the sentimental value behind it that makes the cerulean necklace suit Tobio’s tanned neck the most and make the odd weight of the stone hanging off his neck feel like he’s regained a piece of home. Somewhere in the back of Koushi’s mind he feels slightly guilty for taking pleasure in the fact that he lost his necklace in the first place and caused Tobio to stay up until dawn to find it. But when he looks at the result of his poor craftsmanship donning his fiancé’s neck, he can’t help the surge of pride and unaltered happiness that flows through him.

Yeah, it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Callout post for myself, makes shit titles and writes shitty oneshots, called it.  
> My [twitter](https://) and [tumblr](http://kagesaurus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
